


Kidnapping

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Baby AU, Angst, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Kidnapping, M/M, RT Baby AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads get kidnapped by a gang, wanting revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this, but it's the Lads as children, Ryan being a teenager and Geoff and Jack acting as parents. - Enjoy

The Lads had been kidnapped, and Michael wasn’t pleased. In fact, he was pissed. All the lads knew what Geoff and Jack did for a job, they knew Ryan helped to.

One moment Himself, Gavin and Ray were running around their schools playground; pretending they were heisting like their parents, and the next; they were being pulled into a mysterious black van.

Rope’s had been tightly fixed around their wrists and legs, so escaping seemed impossible to the three. All they could focus on was their wrists being painfully bruised and the worry of where they were heading.

The van pulled up to a crumbling, abandoned warehouse, and the Lads were all grabbed by their captors. They travelled inside and were hung up to a wall by their fragile wrists.

At this point, Gavin was crying. He didn’t understand why these men were hurting him, what had he done to deserve this punishment. He couldn’t figure it out. He just wanted to go home.

Ray had analysed the situation a little more logically. He recognised that the men were only taking actions when ordered by the man, so he presumed they were a gang with their leader being the fat one in a black trench coat. He guessed that his dads had displeased them recently, so he was hoping they would be quickly rescued.

Michael, however, was still pissed. He was screaming, spitting and attempting to bite anyone that he could reach. This caused him to be the main target for the gang members, as they fought to get him gagged, struggling against him slightly. Eventually, Michael was silenced with a gag, much to his displeasure.

The man in the trench coat approached the wall, his arms folded to intimidate them.

“You’re that Bastards little shits aren’t you, Geoff Ramsey.” The man asked, although he knew the answer anyway.

“Now, thank you for your co-operation. This is payback for Geoff destroying over half my men and stealing my personal belongings. I’m going to torture you till you scream.” He laughed crazily, anger and excitement seemed to shine in his eyes.  
He whipped and knife out, it appearing out of nowhere. He slowly began to chant at the Lads.

“Eeny Meeny Miny Moe” He began pointing to each of the Lads before landing on Ray. The knife shinned as he stalked over to the smallest Lad. Michael struggled against his restraints as Gavin muttered to himself in a dazed panic. Ray, was just ready to accept his fate and closed his eyes, he could never escape and overpower the 7 men in the room. He just held onto the hope Geoff, Jack and Ryan would rescue them.

The boss chuckled and sliced and straight line down Ray’s cheek, blood pouring from it immediately. Ray flinched, but he was determined to keep his composure, at least to seem brave for his brothers. Tears built up in Ray’s brown eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“You’re tougher than I thought.” The man stated, and suddenly swung his fist round to hit Ray straight in the face, his glasses shattering and falling to the floor. A red mark was appearing round his eye as the Boss continued to punch Ray, seeming to feel more satisfaction with every hit. Getting harder with every hit, laughing manically.

Hearing Gavin cry for him hurt.

This broke Ray.

Never before had he been in this much pain.

Tears freely slipping down his cheeks as his body continued to gain bruises and breaks. He felt his left leg snap, twisting at a ridiculous angle and screamed. The pain flew through his leg and guessed it was broken. His vision began to blur and darken at the edges. He almost missed the sight of his dads and brother standing in doorway of the warehouse.

Ryan immediately ran over and stabbed the Boss in the arm, he twisted the knife around to cause as much pain as possible. Geoff and Jack were shooting the rest of the gang, quickly and efficiently so they could get to their boys.

“You fucking child!” The man shouted as Ryan dodged a powerful blow from his fist.

Ryan keep silent with rage, his eyes glazed over with anger. He stabbed again at the man, hitting him directly in the heart, keeping the knife in.

“Never mess with the Fake AH Crew.” Ryan seethed, and once again twisting the knife in his heart until he died. Ryan pushed the corpse away from him, and took a quick breath to calm himself down.

Ryan turned around at hearing the Lads crying. Geoff and Jack had untied them, now hugging them quickly before rushing them to the car so they could receive medical attention. Ryan ran over with them, and knelt down next to Ray as Jack made quick work of his injuries. Ray looked at Ryan brokenly and passed out from pain and blood loss. 

Gavin made a squeal of worry before passing out himself, likely due to the blood that started to pool around Ray.

Geoff picked up Gavin and put him in the car next to Michael, who himself was worried and scared, although he would never admit it.

Even though the crew was beat up, and the Lads injured and frightened. They didn’t blame Geoff and Jack one bit, and still trusted them with their protection.

Michael seemed to recover first, and took on the role of supporting Gavin, making sure he was alright.

Gavin had gone silent for weeks, seemingly to stunned to speak. Slowly he began to talk again, and eventually smiled.

Both Geoff and Jack upped their protection. Monitoring the Lads constantly, and making sure to completely finish killing a gang, never leaving any men alive.

Ryan blamed himself. He knew he couldn’t have done anything, yet still felt responsible. He felt so incredibly guilty when Ray was rolled in by Jack, in a wheelchair. If only he had gotten their sooner.  
So to ease his guilt he never let Ray leave his sight, helping him and protecting him. Ray felt relieved at this, he felt so much safer with Ryan around.


End file.
